


Не трогай!

by Greenmusik, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Питер когда-нибудь доиграется.





	Не трогай!

Все и каждый, кто когда-либо интересовался великой и могущественной Ташей Старк, знают — она неприкасаемая. Всё дело в нанитах, служащих ей живой бронёй: они генерируют биоэлектрическое поле, недостаточное для того, чтобы при кратком воздействии убить человека, но вполне сильное, чтобы хорошенько тряхнуло — до вставших дыбом волос. Поэтому никто и никогда не трогает Ташу Старк за «голую» кожу, и поэтому сама она почти всегда в глухих платьях и в перчатках и совсем всегда будто окружена невидимым пузырём, расталкивающим людей. Даже преданный Вергилий привык держаться на шаг в стороне.

Тем удивительнее выглядит новый ассистент: молодой парень, прячущий верхнюю часть лица за аляповатой маской, но абсолютно не скрывающий ни большей части тела, ни своего особого положения при королеве индустриального мира. Он подаёт открытую ладонь, помогая хозяйке выйти из автомобиля, и публика ахает, потому что на Таше сегодня миниатюрное платье с открытой спиной — и никаких перчаток. Невидимый пузырь становится больше, но не похоже, что это волнует нового ассистента. Он замирает так близко к ней, когда она останавливается ради очередного разговора, что их локти почти соприкасаются. Он подаёт ей документы, напитки и закуски, не пользуясь подносом и не боясь случайно задеть изящные пальчики. И даже поправляет непослушный локон, выбившийся из причёски.

— Питер! — едва слышно шипит Таша. Напускное раздражение обманывает, наверное, всех в этом зале. Но не Питера.

И не Вергилия.

— В следующий раз я плюну на ваш запрет и разрешу ему ехать с вами на заднем сиденье, — спокойно произносит он, вынимая из замерших рук Таши бокал и объёмную папку. Вздрагивает, представив на миг, что могло бы случиться, не будь на нём перчаток: однажды ему пришлось коснуться Таши, и он ни за что не хочет повторения.

— Мой макияж… — начинает Таша.

— Можно, я хотя бы обратно сяду с тобой? — перебивает её Питер почти жалобно.

— Извращенец, — мечтательно тянет Таша, явно предвкушая, и хищно улыбается, отчего сузившийся было «пузырь» вокруг них снова ширится, а в толпе слышатся шепотки и смешки.

— Ставлю недельный оклад, — предлагает Питер, — что сегодня кто-нибудь из этих дебилов решит, что ты нашла способ отключить поле.

— Если ты думаешь, что кто-то из нас двоих ещё сомневается в людском идиотизме, — Таша фыркает, — ты думаешь о нас слишком плохо.

— Хорошо. Двое дебилов.

— Трое.

— Следующий же, — немного тише перебивает их Вергилий, выхватив взглядом движущегося в их направлении Джастина Хаммера.

— Опять эта дурац…

Таша вздыхает, но всё же протягивает руку для приветствия. Её ладонь кажется особенно узкой и изящной на фоне тёмного материала перчатки Хаммера. Того, что случается следом, вряд ли ожидал кто-то, кроме Таши и Вергилия.

Несмотря на предложенный спор, Питер до самого конца не верит, что Хаммер окажется настолько идиотом, и только поэтому оттаскивает его от Таши слишком поздно: тот уже коснулся её руки губами. Уложив Хаммера на пол, Питер проверяет пульс и зрачки. Ухмыляется в ошеломлённое лицо, подёргивающееся тиком.

— У меня нервное потрясение и шок! — громко восклицает Таша и разворачивается к выходу. — Какой кошмар! Меня давно так не оскорбляли!

Вергилий провожает их до машины, хотя Таша в этом не нуждается: толпа расступается перед ней, как Красное море перед Моисеем.

— В конце концов, он всегда мечтал увидеть звёзды от поцелуя со мной, — шепчет она, забираясь на заднее сиденье.

— Вообще-то он хотел, чтобы звёзды увидела ты, — поправляет Вергилий.

Питер проскальзывает мимо него вслед за Ташей и хихикает.

— Увидит, — обещает он, и Вергилий может только позавидовать его необычной толерантности к биоэлектроразрядам.


End file.
